Draculas child lives
by wildchild22789
Summary: when Draculas child lives and comes to california and falls in love with a mortal only got chapter 1 right now


Chapter 1  
  
Vampire's Last Kiss  
  
The night was as still as an old hunted house that's been deserted for hundreds of years. In the town of San Barbara, CA some astonishing things happen. Not long ago a very tragic incident happened; no one knows what exactly happened but one person. Know that everyone has heard it; know it is your turn to hear about the Vampire's last kiss.....  
  
A heard of teenagers at Clinton high school in San Barbara, CA crowded the halls as the first bell for school rang. They all headed to their classes trying to avoid bumping in to others as they passed. Especially the new students in other words the freshmen. They stood out from the other high schoolers like a pink flamingo in a flock of white cranes. As the second bell rang most of the older teenagers were in their classes. In a classroom full of noisy teens sat a girl with peachy pale skin black and red hair and an over coat that looked more like a cape, in the last row all the way in the corner with her nose in a book with a first glance into the class you couldn't even tell she was probably there. The man at the teachers desk had final gotten up to introduced himself. "My name is Mr. Johnson," said the rather plump man in a hoarse voice "I am your math teacher this year, I require hands raised in my class, late work is only prohibited if you are not here that day and there will be no other work done from any other class allowed done in my class, am I clear, now do I have any questions". The class wasn't paying any attention to Mr. Johnson "I'll just call roll" muttered Mr. Johnson to him self. Everyone grew silent when he started to call roll as soon as he said "jazarin Aro" the girl in the back of the room look up from her book to say here everyone got a startling shock because they too did not notice her. "I prefer Jaz if you don't mind." said Jaz. Amazed and startled the teacher asked "are you new to this school Jaz." Waiting for a reply the girl once more looked up from her book and said, "Yes I just moved here from New York ". "Well, then come up to the front of the class and tell us about your self Jaz" insisted Mr. Johnson. With an evil sneer on her face she marked her spot and went to the front of the class.  
  
She is one to not care what other think of her."My name is jaz and if you or anybody else calls me by any other name they will be crying so hard they'll need their mommy to take them home" as she said that all you hard was silence. "as I was saying my name is jaz, I am 16 years old I live on maple road I live in the only old Victorian house on that block" said jaz before she got interrupted by a blonde hair blue eyed girl who asked "the haunted one" annoyed jaz answered in an irritated manner "yes, the haunted one, like I was saying I live with my aunt Jade, my uncle Max and their son Garret Randolph" at that moment most of the girls in the class room sighed in dreaminess. "now I myself am to return to my desk and Mr. Johnson you shall resume teaching, thank you" said jaz as she had final gone back to her desk and Mr. Johnson got up with such surprise and resumed the rest of his lecture about the school year and what will happen in his class. At the end of class most of the students fled to the next class while other chatted with their friends only one person from the whole class came up behind jaz and introduced them selves "Hi, I'm Rae and I live two houses down from you when did you move in" asked the blonde hair blue eyed girl in class "last week before school started I've got to room 47 do you know where that's at?" Jaz asked kindly " yeah, that's Mrs. Walkers room I have her next too, wait can I see your schedule?" Rae asked. "Sure, why not" said Jaz just wanting to get to her next class on time. The turned down a hall near the quad, final stopping at room 47 Rae announced that she and Jaz had all the same classes together and she thought that this year they might become friends. They walked in to class and took two desk next two a girl with brown wavy hair and piercing green eyes "yeah right no way would I do that though have you heard Garret Randolph asked me out this morning in biology me and him are lab partners, O my god he is F.G.A, Finest Guy Around" the person she was talking to must have been a cheerleader because she was wearing her jacket and her pants. "Not trying to be rude but are talking about Garret Randolph, 17, junior, plays on the football team." Curious asked Jaz "why yes, do you know him? cause if you like him, back off bitch, he's mine" said this girl with a temper and claming her property. "yes as a matter of fact I do know Garret he's my cousin and go a head you can have him, but I'm warning you know if you hurt him any anyway physically or emotionally you will get hurt do I make my self clear" said Jaz with great enthusiastic of her family. Before this girl could say anything the tardy bell rang and a few more students crept in to class before the teacher got to call roll one of which the students was a male, he wore a blind skater shirt, loose cargo pants and Dcs he also carried a skateboard with him, but unfortunately he got caught unlike the other students Mr. Mathews I see where late to class on the first day of school if you came to class on time like our new student miss Areo you wouldn't have detention tomorrow would you" said Ms. Walker not letting the boy go to his desk, "now get to your desk so I can begin class" said the teacher. While she wrote her name on the white board the boy went to his desk and almost made Jaz feint by looking at her as if saying "hey sweet thing" but she didn't because she heard giggling behind her it was that snotty girl who was waving at him she was disappointed that he was taken when all of a sudden Jaz heard "little miss Lachelle is that giggling I hear" abruptly said Ms. Walker "no Ms.Walker" said the girl "good now lets begin" said the teacher then se began class talking about Shakespeare and his wonderful writing. When the class was given an assignment to do a crossword puzzle saying what are some of the plays Shakespeare wrote, Rae and Jaz wrote notes back and forth trying not to get caught  
  
Hey Rae, Who was that chick I was talking to and what's her problem, what she got a stick up her ass, and who is the cute boy and did you see how he looked at me but I think it was to miss Lechelle any way 13 up is Macbeth g2g w/b ASAP  
Jaz  
  
Jaz, Lol That chick is Sierra Lechelle, no theirs no stick up her ass but maybe something else if you get my drift she's the school slut and she's on the cheer squad so is the other chick who is Tabitha lane who is sierras cousin so everybody says but their really not, and that cute boy is Eric Anthony Mathews he plays on the football team with my brother, anyway he was too looking at you and I think he likes you and remember Miss Lechelle has your cousin o and 21 down in is midsummer night dream hey we've ten minutes left of class so no more notes k bye we've also got Drama next with Mr. Collins  
Rae  
  
After Jaz received the note she read it and stuffed it in her book bag and walked up to the front of the class to hand in her paper "very good miss Areo, I had your cousin Garret in my class last year he was a bright young fellow but could never stop talking to the young ladies" said Ms. Walker as she complimented Jaz, Jaz didn't have any thing to say besides thank you and blush suddenly the bell rang "If you did not finish you may take it home and finish it there other wise please bring up any remaining work thank you, you may leave" announced Ms. Walker most of the students turned in the assignment but the others whined about having homework on the first day of school. As Rae and Jaz headed to their next class Sierra on purpose bumped into Jaz "watch where your going" said sierra in a rude tone "first you threaten me if I hurt a junior, then you try to steal my man, now you bump into me and my friends, you need to watch your back Jaz" "fine then if you thing your such a bad ass lets fight right here right now" said Jaz as she took off her trench coat "Jaz your going to get in trouble on your first day to a new school and we're only one hall way away from the office so stop it" yelled Rae as she took Jaz's coat "fine then bitch you want to fight ill give you a fight" when after sierra said that she already had a black eye from Jaz punching her square in the eye next thing you heard was a high pitched scream because sierra had finally joined the fight and jumped at Jaz and pulled her hair, not less than 2 seconds had a group of students huddled around the two girls and started chanting fight, fight, fight. The circle around the girls was so thick that the school officials could not get through so they called the police the students had finally scattered when they heard two gunshots that where made by officer Samson, even sierra and jaz stop fighting long enough for the school officials to run in and break the girls up from killing one another "thank you officer Samson we appreciate we'll handle it from here" said one off the school officials who was a rather plump lady and everybody knew here Martha Ramstine. "Know as for you two young ladies, I am ashamed of you ladies do not fight over little everyday thing" said Martha in a rather disgusted tone of voice, "but she started it" complained Sierra who already had a black eye, a bloody lip and nose she was a wreck. "now miss Lechelle we're not here to blame, and I'm especially ashamed of you, you should know better since on the account of what happened to you and miss freta, and the squad must be ashamed as well" lectured Martha as she made the girls sits on either ends of the hall away from each other so she could leave real quick to get two witnesses and accompany the rest of the students to their classes. "you fight really well for a cheerleader I mean" complemented jaz "thanks your not so bad your self and where did you learn to fight like that? Garret?" replied Sierra "no, I taught my self for the first 10 years of my life I lived on the street of new York so I had to learn to protect my self, then the cops found me right before my 11th birthday so they took me away and put me in an orphanage and when I turned 12 my aunt and uncle found me when they visited new York with Garret to go see my parents but unfortunately my parents were missing, everyone thought my mother had been murdered in a racist burning in the project on west street 5 weeks after I was born of course I was with my father when she died when I was 2 my father had to go on a business trip to an uncharted island right out side of the Bermuda triangle and he never returned so my baby sitter became nuts and ran way and I was left to fend for myself when I was only 2 so when my aunt and uncle came they picked me up and filled the adoption papers and took me back to sunny san Barbara, California" explained Jaz to sierra before Martha got back. When Martha did come back she also came back with Rae and sierras friend summer who were sapousubly the witnesses, they were all silent when Martha walked them to the principals office. "hello Martha what do we have here ?" asked a rather odd looking man who looked like he was in his early 30s which Jaz guessed was the principal "o hello Andrew . I mean Mr. Scotts we have here is to young ladies I found fighting in the hall and two witnesses of which are the girls friends so I except you to handle this I presume" said Martha to Mr. Scotts. "yes, girls follow me to my office I'll be with you momentarily" announced Mr. Scotts while the girls waited impatiently in his office there was great silence no-one spoke and the only movement was Rae's and she was shaking her head at Jaz as to be discussed with her, about 10 minutes later Mr. Scotts came busting in "well then start telling me what happened you first miss Deandra" said Mr. Scotts wanting to get this over and done with. "well I started in English when Jaz overheard sierra talking about Jaz's cousin she did tell sierra that if she were to hurt her cousin in anyway necessary she would have to hurt her then after the bell rang Eric Mathews walked in late and ."this was said by Rae before she got interrupted by Mr. Scotts saying "miss Deandra I don't need to hear your life story know cut to the chase and tell me why this fight started", "well the whole fight started by sierra purposely bumping into Jaz and blaming her for everything today in English" frustrated said Rae "know is this true miss Greta" asked Mr. Scotts "no, jaz purposely bumped into sierra and being new she wanted to pick a fight with some one who is at the head of the school" said the girl sitting next to sierra who went by the name of summer. "thank you girls here are two passes to your third period know run along" agreeing to himself, as soon as the witnesses left he announced "now as for you two I'm guessing your Jaz and your sierra, am I not correct" asked the principal "that's correct" said the two remaining girls in unison "ok then lets see. you sierra will be suspended for three weeks and you Jaz ill give you a break since your new to this school you'll be suspended for the rest of this week" said Mr. Scotts. "but sir, I can't be suspended I'm the head cheerleader, I'm on the dance committee and their an upcoming dance this Friday, I'm also in the French club, and the drama club which were starting to rehears our new play for the year and I believe that I got one of the leading roles so I can't be suspended because I can't get any body to replace my spot" whined sierra trying not to get suspend, looking at Jaz from head to foot he finally said " jaz you look like one of those students that don't support your school spirit so instead of being suspended you will take the place of sierra on the cheer squad, the dance committee, the French club, and the drama club which you will take her place in the play until she returns, I will write to each of you parents or guardians and explain your punishment to them and I will also be righting the teacher that are in charge of you extracurricular activities Sierra and explain to them as well, now here you go Jaz you shall take all your stuff and return to your third period class, as for you Sierra get your parents on the phone so we can arrange a meeting and so they can take you home" this was all said by Mr. Scotts so Jaz took all her stuff an went to her third period class. When she got there she handed the note to the teacher and headed to the desk next to Rae. O what happened did you get suspended" asked Rae in a quit voice so the teacher couldn't hear her. "no its much worse I have to take sierras spot in the cheer squad, French club, dance committee, and in the drama club you know what this will so get me busted at the orphanage, homeless shelter and the pound, any way what are we doing?" asked Jaz tired and upset. 


End file.
